


Lab Buddies [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Lab Bromance, Lab coats, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony and Bruce are working together on a project in Bruce's lab. Tony gets himself a lab coat. Bruce... is a little less than impressed.[For square K5 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Lab Buddies [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Sciencebros” [K5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)


End file.
